Epiphany
by SoftballChicky15
Summary: Inuyasha still hasn't realized Kagome is the one for him. Can a simple quote from the oh so wonderful Johnny Depp be the answer to all his problems? Read and find out! This idea has bounced around in my head for awhile now, ever since I heard the quote and knew it applied to this couple directly!


**I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

_"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second." - Johnny Depp_

Kagome was holding back tears. He had gone to see _her_ again. Why couldn't he see she uses him! She never truly loved him. If she did then she wouldn't have wanted him to become human for her. She would have found another way to purify the jewel.

What also pissed Kagome off is she didn't know how the jewel would grant Inuyasha's wish to be human. The jewel never grants your real wish. Its like a genie, it twist words around to find double meanings to them. It could turn him into an old man then let him die since he was technically over two hundred. Who's to say it wouldn't make him his actual age! Hell, who's to say it would even make him a boy! It could have a sick sense of humor and turn him into a woman!

The jewel is the ultimate word twister. It does everything in its power to remain in existence and Kikyou knew that. She knew she could have ultimately screwed Inuyasha over but she didn't care! All she cared about was being _normal_. What ever that means.

There's only one wish that can ultimately purify the jewel. Kagome's not one hundred percent what it was yet but she would figure it out. She's a smart girl.

She sometimes wonders to herself if she gives Inuyasha this knowledge if it would change his feelings toward Kikyou.

Probably not, she concluded. It would probably just make him hate her.

Didn't Kikyou know though that he hates being human. That he actually detests it! If he were to become human he would be miserable until the day he died. Whether or not it made him fit in with society.

He was born to be a hanyou and if she truly loved him she would have helped him accept himself rather than be another reason why he wanted to change.

"Kagome?" Shippo's voice brought her out of her own mind

"Yes?" she asked

"I'm all sticky thanks to the gushers you gave me" he whined trying to get it out of his hair

She giggled slightly "Oh, Shippo! Honey you were supposed to eat it, not let it eat you!"

He pouted "I didn't mean to! Can you help me?"

She smiled and nodded "Absolutely!"

She gathered the bathing supplies she brought for him and picked him up then headed to the hot springs.

* * *

As Inuyasha walked back to camp he was nervous. How was Kagome and everyone else going to treat him?

Was she going to sit him, scream at him, or worse of all...Give him the silent treatment. He cant stand that! When she just up and doesn't talk to him for a few days. Hell, she doesn't even look in his direction.

Its pure torture not hearing her voice for so long and seeing her laugh and joke with everyone else while she makes it a point to completely ignore his existence.

He'd rather get sat fifty times than have that happen.

However, he knows he deserves it. Every time he goes to Kikyou he hurts her. She has issues with Kikyou and its obvious. He knows she tries not to show it for him though which he both appreciates and hates all at the same time.

How long will she repress these emotions until she eventually stops resenting Kikyou and starts resenting him?

If she were to ever grow to hate him he would die. He would just go to Kikyou right then and there and tell her to take him to hell.

All of these thoughts haunted him yet he still hasn't made a decision.

Kikyou or Kagome?

Kikyou was his first love. He was going to turn human for her and share a life with her. She was going to help him get accepted and he was going to help her be normal. Kikyou was graceful, powerful, and stable. Something he needed in his life.

Kagome on the other hand was the complete opposite. She was not graceful at all. In fact if the words Kagome and graceful were ever put into the same sentence the word not would always be between them.

She was powerful though. Even with some of her powers sealed she's still surpassed Kikyou. Never has a priestess been able to purify something through simply touching it!

The fire in her soul burns in a way it never did when it was inside Kikyou. Kagome was his match in every way possible. When he was making an ass out of himself she let him know, when he offended her she let him know, when he argued with her you bet your ass she was going to argue back twice as hard. Sometimes they argued just to argue. To see who could win.

It brought life into him. Having someone like her around. There was never a dull moment that was for sure.

Then there was the time he spent with Kikyou. He hates to admit it but there were dull moments with her. Sometimes they would just sit by each other not saying a word for what seemed like forever. He never spoke, afraid of what she would think of him. Afraid that she would change her mind.

At first his true colors showed sometimes and all she would do was look at him with a bored expression and not say a word, like she was too good to comment on that. Like she was above him. It kind of reminded him of Sesshomaru.

He wouldn't let it bother him though. She was the first person to ever talk to him and willingly sit by him. He thought that was how it was supposed to be. He didn't know until he met Kagome it could be different.

When he sits by Kagome things are always different. For one, she sits closer. So close she's nearly on his lap.

She also never shuts up. She always has something to say. Its not like when Kikyou talked though. When Kikyou talked it was typically about her. When Kagome talks she asks him questions so he has to respond. He doesn't mind though. He feels smart when he answers her questions about the Feudal Era, youki, and his family. In return he asks her questions of her Era, like what is electricity, and what is Wifi?

Her era is strange yet addicting.

Time would fly. It would seem like only minutes when it had been the entire day.

She taught him things he never thought he could learn. How to laugh and trust people. She taught him how to make friends, and rely on those friends. She taught him how to shed tears for others. Most importantly, she taught him how to be proud of himself and what he was. He no longer is ashamed of his half breed heritage but empowered by it! There is nothing wrong with him and she got him to see that!

Knowing all of this he still cant let go of Kikyou though. He owed her his life and love. She had it first and whats the saying? 'Youll never forget your first love' or something like that.

He did love Kagome though. He knew that but Kikyou had his love first.

* * *

He stepped foot in camp and saw Shippo and Kagome missing.

"They went to the hot springs" Miroku said obviously reading his expression "Shippo got candy all over him"

He snorted "Stupid Runt! Doesn't he know its supposed to go in your mouth not all over you!"

Miroku just shrugged and continued making the fire which he had started before Inuyasha joined them. Sango who was sitting on a log petting Kirara didn't even bother to look at him.

Inuyasha frowned knowing his friends weren't happy with him. They never were when he went to see Kikyou. They thought it was really stupid of him to choose her over Kagome.

He sat down with a huff by Kagome book bag. One of her magazine was laid out on top. She must have been reading it before the runt got to her.

Out of curiosity and boredom he picked it up and flipped through the pages. He landed on a page with that guy Kagome always gushed about. That Johnny Deep guy. The pirate or something.

The top of the page said 'Interview'

He scanned the page and noticed some words in bold and he was shocked at what they said

**"If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second."**

He re read that at least ten times before tossing the magazine aside.

Was that true? It made sense that's for sure!

If he truly loved Kikyou, would he have fallen for Kagome as hard as he has?

He loves Kagome more than he ever loved Kikyou if he's being honest with himself.

When Kagome's around no other females are remotely attracting to him and he knows for a fact that if he met Kagome first he wouldn't have fallen for Kikyou.

And there it was...

The light bulb just went off!

He never truly loved Kikyou because he was meant to love Kagome! The reason all of that happened with him and Kikyou was so that he could meet Kagome and be with her!

How could he have been so stupid?

"I'm the biggest baka ever born" he said out loud

"No arguments here" Sango agreed dryly

"I'm not meant to be with Kikyou, I'm meant to be with Kagome!" he finally admitted out loud "I love Kagome! Not Kikyou!"

His fellow companions looked at him in shock. Did he really just say that? Out loud no less?

"We're happy you have realized that Inuyasha" Miroku said recovering from his shock quicker than Sango.

"I need to tell her!" he suddenly exclaimed "Where is she again?"

"Coming now" Sango said pointing behind him

He turned and saw Kagome carrying a now clean Shippo while scolding him on being more careful with candy with gushy insides.

When she saw Inuyasha her face brightened for a brief second before she frowned and walked right past him.

So it _was_ going to be the silent treatment.

"Kagome I need to talk to you" he told her firmly taking Shippo out of her arms and tossing him to Sango.

"I don't thi-"

"Now" he cut her off throwing her over his shoulder and taking off

* * *

Once they were far enough away from camp he set her down.

Her face was red and her eyes were blazing "Si-"

He cut her off again but this time not with words. This time he cut her off with his lips.

She froze as his lips covered hers not knowing what was happening. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her flush against him. She gasped at the feeling of her body molding into his and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth making her squeak in shock.

As his hand rubbed circles on the small of his back she soon relaxed and responded deciding the hell with it.

Whatever this was she was going to make the best of it while she could.

Her tongue darted out to battle his. He growled into the kiss demanding submission and nibbled on her lip as a way of reprimanding her. She whimpered into the kiss and gave in letting his tongue take control.

It wasn't until she left his hand traveling a little to high on her thigh that she pulled away. "Too fast" she gasped out

"I know" he said panting slightly "I'm sorry"

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked him

"Why not?" he simply replied and started planting kisses on her neck

"Oh I don't know!" she started angrily "How bout the fact not even an hour ago you were with _her _and- Stop that!" she squeaked when he nibbled on her pulse point "Stop kissing me when I'm mad at you"

He chuckled "But I like kissing you, and you taste _so_ good"

She blushed and pushed on his chest making him back up "What has gotten into you?"

He smirked "Johnny Deep"

She looked at him confused "Who?"

"Johnny Deep" he repeated "That pirate guy you like"

Realization hit her "Oh! Johnny Depp you mean!"

He rolled his eyes "Whatever, his name isn't important"

"If his name isn't important then what does he have to do with this?" she asked

"I read his interview in your magazine" he explained hoping she would understand now. His hopes were squashed.

"I haven't gotten that far yet. What interview?" she told him

He groaned "The one where he said and I quote 'if you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second.'"

"Oh I remember that quote" she told him not getting the picture he was practically painting for her

He growled in frustration "Think about it Kagome. Connect the dots! Why would that quote lead to me kissing _you_"

She frowned as she thought about it. Why would that lead to thi- Oh it couldn't be!

Her eyes widened and he knew she got it "If I had truly loved Kikyou I wouldn't have fallen for you. If it were reversed and I had met you first then I wouldn't have fallen for Kikyou too"

She was frozen in shock. This was really happening wasn't it?

"You love me?" she whispered

"Yes" he said without hesitation

"Since when?"

"Why does it matter!" he said not understanding why they weren't kissing again by now "I love you and I have for awhile just accept that!"

She nodded slowly in a daze "Okay"

He smirked "Good" he leaned down to kiss her again but she backed up finally regaining her bearings.

"Wait a minute! Your telling me all it took was one quote from a famous guy from my time to get you to finally get your head out of your ass and make a decision!" she exclaimed incredulously

He simply nodded "Yep"

She gasped in rage "You are such a je-"

Once again she was cut off by his lips "I know" he told her one he pulled back "I know Im an asshole, a jerk, a baka, and everything else that your thinking right now. I should have realized it earlier but I didn't. I was clinging to the past thinking that it was the right thing to do but I was wrong okay. I admit it."

She giggled slightly "Your admitting you were wrong? I wish I had a camera! This is by definition and Kodak moment!"

He was confused at the reference but let it go "Okay okay, laugh it up I was wrong. Now can you just accept that I choose you over Kikyou and I love you not her"

"Maybe..." she drawled "But what are you going to do about her? Do you still feel guilty over her death?"

He shook his head "It wasn't my fault. Naraku killed her not me. If anyone should feel guilty its her. She's the one that pinned me to a tree for fifty years for no good reason!"

"So your not going to hell with her?" she checked

"No, I'm staying on earth with you" he confirmed

"Good. Now you didn't answer my other question. What are you going to do about her?" she asked again

He sighed "I guess I should tell her the truth. She's not going to like it. She may try to kill me again..."

"Is that your way of indirectly asking me to go with you?" Kagome asked catching on

He smiled slightly knowing she knew him like the back of her hand "If you wouldn't mind?"

She laughed "Fine you chicken Ill go with you and save you from the big bad priestess"

"Im not a chicken!" he defended "Just she plays mind tricks"

Kagome nodded "I know. Ill protect you I promise. When?"

"Not now" he answered "Cause right now I just want to be with my mate"

"Mate?"

"Yea mate! Your my mate!"

"I don't recall ever being asked anything about becoming a mate" she teased

"I just assumed th-"

"You know what they say about assuming" she cut him off

He rolled his eyes. She was going to make him work for it. Damn woman! Like he said earlier. Never a dull moment. "Fine! Kagome Higurashi, will you do me the honor of becoming my mate?"

She pretended to think, "I don't know, I'm gonna have to think about i-" she trailed off with a squeal as Inuyasha pounced on her tickling her everywhere "INUYASHA STOP!"

"Your going to have to think about it huh?" he growled not letting up one bit knowing how ticklish she was. "Are you gonna be my mate Kagome? Answer!"

"YES" she gasped out between laughter "YES ILL BE YOUR MATE! PLEASE STOP!"

He stopped and looked down at the panting girl beneath him "I love you"

"I love you too" she told him and smiled when he leaned down to claim her lips once more.

She always knew Johnny Depp was awesome!

**FLUFFY ONE SHOT**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**I KNOW ITS A ONESHOT AND WONT HAVE ANYMORE CHAPTERS SO YOU DONT THINK THERE IS A NEED TO GIVE FEED BACK OR ENCOURAGEMENT BUT IT HELPS ME WANT TO UPDATE MY OTHER STORIES TOO.**

**EVEN IF ITS A FLAME PLEASE REVIEW I TAKE CRTICISM SURPRISINGLY WELL**

**OH YEA IF YOU DONT KNOW WHAT KAGOME MEANS WHEN SHE SAYS YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY ABOUT ASSUMING THE SAYING IS THAT 'WHEN YOU ASSUME YOU MAKE AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME' HAHA GET IT?**


End file.
